Seven Years in the Making
by missyriah
Summary: Austin is a Junior in high school and best friends with Ally's brother. Ally has been in love with Austin for seven years, but he only thinks of her a little sister. or does he? bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Augusts were always hot, sometimes unbearable, in Miami. I remember every summer feeling like our skin was melting off and our blood was boiling from the beaming rays of the unfaltering sun. We would look for shelter under the trees, but always seemed to find that the trees themselves were close to sweating. Any house, store, or school you would walk into had their air conditioners on full blast, if they were fortunate enough to have any. Those unlucky places that had no air conditioning would have crowds of people huddled around a fan hoping desperately for a breeze to hit them. And the really unlucky places that did not even have fans would have energy drained people draped over anything they could find.

Each summer, my group of friends and I would look for something, anything, to cool us down. When we were younger it was water balloons and sprinklers in our backyards. Now that we are older, we go to the lake near my house we discovered three years ago. The lake was amazing. The water was crystal clear, nature surrounded it, and there were only peaceful sounds everywhere. It was always my favorite part of summer when my brother, Justin, his best friend, Austin, my best friend Laura, and I would just relax down by our secret lake. It was like our escape from the hustle and bustle of Miami's summer. It felt perfect, and I would not change anything for the world.

This year was different though. This past year I started high school, and I had "developed" more this year. In more than one way. With the other "development", my confidence also experienced a growth. Not to mention the growth in the attention I got from boys at school. I did not notice how different boys get when a girl starts to mature. It is like they stop seeing the girl and only see a chest with a head. It bothered me when my guy friends from eighth grade suddenly got all weird around me. I did not want their attention. I didn't like any of the guys in my grade. I only wanted attention from one boy. Austin's attention.

I know. I know. He is my brother's best friend. Plus he is three years older than me. But the heart wants what it wants. I tried, I really tried, not to like him. I told myself that it was just a little crush that would go away in a couple years. Ya, well I told myself that seven years ago. I knew the first time I saw him that it was love.

_My mom and I were in the kitchen baking cookies, when we heard knocking at our front door. My mom took off her apron to go answer the door. I took this as an opportunity to eat some of the cookie dough. As I dipped my finger in the mixing bowl, I heard a voice I did not recognize,_

_ "Hi! I'm Mimi and this is my son Austin. We just moved into the house next door"_

_I ran to the front door and stood next to my mom, and then suddenly I was stopped in my tracks by the most captivating eyes I ever saw._

"_This is my daughter, Ally. And that…is my son Justin". My mom introduces me and my brother as he walks up our front steps dribbling his basketball._

"_hi!"Justin, Austin, and I echoed._

"_well, we just wanted to come and introduce ourselves. And invite you all to dinner tonight" Mimi offered to my mother._

"_We'd love…"_

_At this point, I didn't really hear anymore of the conversation. I was staring at the perfect boy that stood before my eyes when our eyes locked. I started blushing and suddenly found the floor very interesting. When I peeked back up, I saw that Austin was smiling at my shyness. His smile sent shivers up my spine. I have never seen such a perfect set of teeth in my life. And his lips curved just the right way. As I was admiring how perfect his smile was, he turned around, waving, and walked down our steps. Only seven years old, and I just met the love of my life. Dinner felt like it was years from that point._

That was seven years ago. Over those seven years, my love for him just grew. I found out how funny, and kind, and friendly, and amazing he was. From that day on, the three of us were inseparable. Justin is not your typical brother. To him I was not the annoying little sister who he had to bring along to please our mother. I was his friend. And he was my best friend in the world.

Ever since I started spending time with other boys, Justin and Austin have been very protective of me. They were both like my older brothers. Unfortunately for me, Austin treated me like the little sister he never had. I learned just how protective they were a week into my freshman year. Dallas, a boy friend of mine last year, confessed he liked me and asked me out. Dallas was really sweet, so I said yes of course. He came to pick me up to go see a movie, and when he knocked on the door, my two "brothers" jumped up and answered the door. I came out of my room to find poor Dallas being interrogated and was half way to peeing his pants. After the date, which was amazing, I found both boys waiting for us to walk to the door. Thinking about it now, it was really funny. Just as Dallas was about to kiss me, the front door swung open and they both stood there smiling. "Oh, you're home. Good night Dallas" they both said in unison. At the time I was not laughing about the whole situation.

The real reason that I agreed to the date in the first place might have been because Austin just started dating some other junior girl. I needed a distraction, and Dallas basically volunteered. Sure I felt bad about using the poor kid, but I actually started to like him. He was my first real boyfriend. It was the first time in seven years that I wasn't totally in love with Austin. I barely even thought about him. That lasted about two months. That is until last week, when Austin had to come barging back into my heart.

_On our two month anniversary, Dallas broke up with me. I came rushing into my house hoping to dodge any questions my family had about why my eyes were red and puffy. Luckily for me, my parents were out and Justin was at the store getting snacks. Unluckily for me, Austin_ _was there playing video games waiting for Justin to bring back snacks._

_On my way running to my room, all I heard was Austin_ _saying, "Ally? Hey what's wrong? Ally, wait up."_

_I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed, burrowing my bed into my pillow. Seconds later I hear a soft knock on my door, followed by a gorgeous head peeking in on me._

"_Hey, Ally. Are you ok? Did Dallas do something to you? Want me to beat him up?" All I could do was nod my buried head. He chuckled at me. "Wanna talk about it?"_

_I sat up on my bed to find him sitting next to me. I felt the spine tingling feeling again as he put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes were sympathetic and he looked like he actually cared._

"_H-he br-broke…..He broke up wi-with me!". I barely got the words out before I started balling again. Austin just wrapped his toned arms around me and put his chin on my head. Then he kissed my forehead. I suddenly forgot why I was crying in the first place. All I could concentrate on was the warmth that his lips left on my face, and the longing it left behind. _

_Austin finally broke my train of thought when he said, "He's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing. You are the most amazing girl that I have ever met. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." I looked up at him after he said this with a slight smile on my face._

"_Thanks Austin, you're pretty amazing yourself." I smiled bigger and nudged him. When I looked back at his eyes, I could swear he was looking at my lips and leaning in. any second I would finally get that kiss I had been longing for since I was seven. Our faces were inches apart when Austin jumped at the sound of Justin running into my room._

"_Ally! Are you crying? What's wrong?" Oh, Justin always had impeccable timing. All I could do was glance at Austin who was now standing by my door, then give off a weary smile to Justin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been super busy. I don't know if I should continue this story, though. Anyways here is chapter two.**

Chapter 2

That night, after Austin left to go home, I couldn't stop thinking about that moment we almost shared. I kept seeing his perfect eyes that I could have sworn were filled with longing. This is the first time in seven years that I actually feel like Austin may feel the same way as I do. It is 3 in the morning and I just can't sleep. How could I possibly sleep when just hours earlier, the guy I've been pining over for half my life almost kissed me? I felt my eyes getting tired and I soon fell asleep dreaming of him.

"_Ally, I've always loved you. Since the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one." Austin said as he held my hands in his larger ones. They fit perfectly, like they were made to fit that way. _

_ "Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a sheepish smile._

_Without hesitation, I replied "obviously". Then, in that moment, he started to lean in again. He had the same look he had earlier. Our lips are cm apart. This is it…_

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. Heavens got a plan for you…" **(Don't you worry child by Swedish house mafia)**. Justin was singing as he was doing his hair in the bathroom across from my room. His pitchy voice dragged me out of my dream. This is the second time that Justin has ruined a kiss with Austin. Sure, one of them was a dream, but still, come on.

"Morning, Als!" Justin was never this chipper in the morning. Usually he was moping around the kitchen looking for food. I knew what he was doing.

"Justin, I'm fine, you don't have to be all happy just to cheer me up." His eyes grew wide as he realized was onto his plan, then in a really high voice, the voice he makes when he lies, he says, "What? Psh. I'm not…" then his voice returned to normal, "Fine, you got me. Are you sure you are ok? I can talk to mom and see if you can stay home today."

"Justin, I'm fine. Well, except for one thing…"

"What? What is it Ally?"

"You just ruined a perfectly good song by singing it" I gave him a cheeky smile, and then he feigned hurt and left. To be perfectly honest I was not fine. I never knew what breaking up felt like. It feels like you can't control anything in your life and a part of you has just been taken. I know that we were only together a few months, but it still hurts. Today was going to be extra awkward with avoiding Dallas and the whole Austin thing.

When I walked into school, I got a bunch of sympathetic looks. Everyone knew about the breakup. I hate being the center of attention, so I try to run into an empty classroom. I see the nearest one and head towards it, but before I go into the room, I see something that nearly breaks my heart again. Austin and his junior girl were making out in the room. My eyes started to water as I saw my dream boy with a different girl. At that moment I realized how stupid I was to think that Austin really liked me, and the moment we had yesterday just shattered into a million pieces. I ran to the bathroom and collapsed in the stall, balling.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend, Laura.

"No, I'm not" I said crying as I opened the stall.

Austin's POV

After Ally calmed down, Justin and I went back to play some more games. Usually I beat him at everything, but my mind was somewhere else. I don't know what came over me. I was really sad to see her sad. And angry at Dallas for hurting her. Then I saw her face. In that moment, I realized just how beautiful Ally was. Even with red eyes and a runny nose, she looked so pretty. I had no idea what I was doing. She is my best friend's sister, and my pseudo sister, why on earth would I try to kiss her? None the less, I tried to kiss her. I was going to kiss her, too, but Justin came in and ruined everything. Ruined? I mean he…he saved me from making a huge mistake.

As I walked home, I couldn't stop thinking about Ally. What was happening to me? I have a girlfriend, Jane. She is pretty, even though ally is prettier. But Jane is smart, Ally is a genius. Jane is nice and funny, but Ally is the kindest person I've ever met and she makes me crack up. Ugh…why am I even comparing the two? Jane is my girlfriend; Ally is like a little sister.

The rest of the night I forced myself to stop thinking about her. It wasn't easy, but I finally fell asleep.

As soon as I woke up, ally was back in my mind. So once I got to school, I looked for Jane. As soon as I found her I rushed us into an empty classroom. I had to kiss her to get Ally off my mind. We were making out for few minutes when I pulled away.

"Austy? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not."


End file.
